


Harry potter and a series of unexpected events

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Love, M/M, Unexpected Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the lemony snicketts a tale of unfortunate events this story will throw lots of unexpected curve balls at you and you have to read to find out what happens this is so random I don't even know whats gonna happen and I'm writing it !</p><p>But here's the beginning synopsis :</p><p>After harry meets a mysterious figure unexpectedly he goes out to meet the figure at all hours in strange places but after hermione and Ron start to get worried they start to wander what Harry's hiding ? In a tale of a group that actually should be more worried about what there hiding than what others are after all we all have secrets watch how chaos is chucked into these peoples lives as unexpected happenings and shock secrets are revealed what are people hiding ? And are they who they say they are ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What surprises lurk in the dark ?

harry was walking late night when someone called his name down an ally way he couldn't see who but they looked ....familiar almost so he walked down to investigate and as he fell into the strangers arms he looked up there captivating eyes hard to look away from the figure obviously noticed and gently pushed them backwards against the wall 

Harry gulped maybe it wasn't so bad being here with .... Actually who were they 

The figure told harry his name 

OH MY GOSH harry had to blink twice yes it was deffinatly them 

The person slowly and gently pressed a kiss to Harry's lips , harry wrapped his arms around the persons waist loosely 

"Huh that was easier than I thought ? Well harry it's no secret among my associates that I've had a crush on you forever  
But how did you know ?" 

Harry smirked "I didn't but thanks just give us another kiss yeah ?" 

"But we've only just met your keen aren't you" the figure chuckled 

"No we haven't but that's another story just please"

The figure grinned and kissed harry in the end they apperated away and spent the night at the figures house .....doing a lot more than kissing 

"Now now we've only just met you are like I said earlier keen"

Harry grinned "look your nod bad looking and although i was dubious at first I trust you I trusted you the moment you pushed me into the wall your hands they just feel right like we are the same person or something"

The figure smiled "yes" 

Harry smiled 

"Breakfast" the figure offered 

"Mm well I suppose I can but I've got school I'm only 16 I have my owls and my friend hermione is gonna be chipping my ear off otherwise I've already not come home last night and I'm the 'boy who lived'" harry sighed 

The figure smiled "fair enough but can I ask something" 

Harry nodded 

"Come here again soon as you can , spend some more time I mean I just don't want a one night stand" 

Harry smiled shyly "are you asking me out" 

The figure nods "yes I am harry"

Harry nods "ok yeah I will go out with you"   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry sneaked in the first time and got away with it 

But it's been 6 months now and hermione and Ron has started it notice so they keep an eye on him

Harry headed to the door 

"Where are you going harry potter" hermione says 

"Out ?" 

She sighed "harry I've noticed yours strange disappearances"

Harry sighed "I'm.....going to see a friend alright"

"Uh huh sure harry come on who are they you haven't got a. Secret girlfriend have you ?" 

Harry sighed "maybe maybe not all you need to know is I'm coming back tommorrow night" 

Then harry apperated away before she could say anymore 

"Uh afternoon I've just had mia biting my ear off she suspects I'm seeing someone I denied it but ....babe how long can we do this before we crack I'm falling in love with you and i don't want us to split because we can't work our way round this"

The figure nods and smiled "I know and I feel the same about everything you said now come I have tea" 

Harry follows , they drink tea and harry goes to have a early bedtime with the figure and they fall asleep fast


	2. Harry and the figure at breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas as to who Harry's seeing yet ?

Harry woke up the next morning smelling rather too natrual but the figure beside him nuzzled his neck harry didn't know  
Why but the figure seemed to like harry natrually scented 

"Mm harry" the figure sighed opening there eyes 

Harry smiled "shower" was all harry said before trying to get up but he got pulled back and pinned down by a body on top of him he was being straddled 

"Ypur treating me like a girl I'm not a girl your a girl"

They grin "yes maybe so in some aspects and in others not" 

Harry sighed and flipped them over so the figure was beneath him 

"Why don't I try something new ? Rather than you ontop of me it's the other way round" 

They nod and harry kissed them messily and hard 

"Your so gorgeous" harry breathed lustily 

They nod "not so bad yourself"  
\---------------------------------------------  
After there morning romp harry went downstairs and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw lucius Malfoy standing there wides eyed and shocked staring at harry in a white silk dressing gown that didn't belong to him but rather Harry's lover 

"Er I ah um I....was told I might see you um hope you don't mind me being half naked in the house" 

Lucius smirked "my hello harry potter what a suprise didn't have you down to be ....any sought of 'friend' to anyone in this house" 

Harry blushed as he went to reply heavy happy foot steps clambered down the stairs and harry screwed his face up he knew who it was he'd been sleeping with the person for 6 months an knew there morning routine better than they did 

"Hello" lucius smirked and walked away towards the kitchen 

"Look I'll talk to him ok ?" The figure said 

Harry sighed and nodded 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast was silent between harry , draco , lucius , narcissa , tom , bellatrix and Severus snape harry knew that he was  
Fratinizing with an enemy but he didn't care and really he couldn't avoid the awkwardness he was in a house shared by well like he said pepole he really shouldn't be with and all of a sudden he got another morning wood the danger of it and thinking about his lover had undeniably made him want more merlin goddammit why did they always make harry like this without trying ? 

Harry coughed uncomfortably the person he'd been seeing smirked knowingly as they ate there cauldrons wicked witches granola 

"So harry does your little friends know you spent the night here with us" snape asked 

Harry blushed and looked into his bowl stiring his granola non commitedly 

"Um no no sir" 

Snape smirked "well I must say it shocked most of us except your friend of course" 

The figure smirked and said nothing eating there brekkie 

"Uh Err ah Erm I ah uh" harry sighed 

"I give up just say what you have to they is bad enough already" 

"Now now harry why would we stop so soon ?" Tom said 

Harry scowled at him 

"Oh leave the boy alone ok ? I'm sure he's embarrassed enough" bellatrix finally snapped 

Draco snorted "of course you'd say that aunt belle after all we all know what your failing to hide" 

She blushed and said no more


	3. The wrath of hermione granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worked it out yet ? Who's Harry's mystery lover ?

Harry got back later that day and faced well the scariest thing ever 

"Harold james potter I demand you tell me right now who your friend is your staying out all manor of hours without telling me I get worried"

Harry rolled his eyes "mione please I'm seventeen in 5 months" 

"Yes but harry we have our owls next week"

He sighed "yes I know my ......friend has been.... coaching me"

She raised an eyebrow "mm so if she is so wonderful when do I get to meet this mysterious girlfriend of yours"

He blinked "who said I have a girlfriend"

She looked at him knowingly "harry how long exactly have I known you ?" 

He frowned "5 years"

She nods "yes 5 years if I don't know you by now merlin help us all"

He smiled "ok I .....I am seeing someone"

She squealed "do I know them if they've been coaching you Is that why you come home looking tired and at strange hours ?"

He snorted "yes and not exactly"

She frowns "what else would you do ?" She asked innocently not thinking 

He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively waiting for her to catch on

She gasped going wide eyed "harry that's illegal your not 17 yet !"

He loved how the first thought out of everything is that it's illegal 

"Yeah so was brewing poly juice in 2nd year"

She blushed "tha-that's en- entirely different" she replies guiltily 

He smiled "hermione I'm not angry or anything I'm just pointing out that actually it's not that bad and anyway they fit in some extra school work !"

She frowned "yes that bit I don't understand you said I know them who is she harry ?"

"Um you do but they don't go here"

She frowned again "beaubaxtons ? Is she french"

He snorts "they can speak french yes but no there not french"

"Must be another one mm maybe ? Mermass college in Port issac I know they visited it doesn't help I don't know how old or how rich I mean they must be clever what work did they help with"

He smirked and gave her a folder she looked through frantically 

"Harry this is newts level !" She screamed 

He nodded "yeah just ....getting ahead of the game" 

She smiled "oh harry this is great now I really like the girl !" 

He snorted again and nodded 

"Oh you never answered how old and what school" she said 

He nods "18 almost 19 just finished there newts last year and they used to go to saint newtons the american academy" 

She gasped "the ...the one for exceptionally talented students" 

 

He nods "yeah originally they was gonna go Hogwarts but they was eligible to do newts at age 4 so you know that's failed" 

She nods "w-where does they go now ?" 

 

"Oh uh it's private university tutoring by someone fancy they know now" 

She nods "m-may I meet them"

He smirked "you keep asking that I will think about it ok this is .....ok I mean it's I dunno kid of serious" 

She looks at him in disbelief "kind of ? Harry there is no 'kind of serious' ok it either is or isn't" 

He sighs "yeah yeah"


	4. Ron & who are dating ?

Ron stormed in about a month after harry had that chat with hermione 

"Harry I -I can't believe Your dating .....them" 

"Shh" harry says wide eyes 

"What do you know" harry asked 

"Me only know what my (calls her nickname to be revealed later) said !" Ron went wide eyed he didn't mean to says that 

Harry smirked "your what ? You mean , black" 

 

Ron scowled "yes ok ! I admit it I'm dating (whispers harry the name) ok !" 

Harry grinned "well I'll see you at breakfast each morning then" 

Ron scowled again "no ! Well.....maybe I dunno anyway that's going of subject we are not here to talk about me and my wife !"

Harry smirked again "tut tut tut you've done it again are you on veritaserum" 

Ron looked horrified "I-i" 

"Your family don't know do they ?" 

He sighed and shook his head 

"To be fair mate I saw you sneak out the other day I was ..... Well staying over with ...well yes you see my point" 

"You-you knew ?" Harry grinned and nodded 

"My Other half an I knew she was seeing someone me and her are practically besties now !" 

"Wait , she mentioned a friend coaching her about advice said he was really good and I said I wanted to meet him that was you ?" 

He smirked "yup" 

Ron laughed "guess we have Both been taken by the dark side huh ?" 

"Me more than you mate you know what my other half is like blimmin scary if they can't find there hair spray although I dunno why I love there hair natural although there spray smells of honeydukes chocolate fudge so then again you know " 

Ron smirked "oh so THAAAATS why you smell of chocolate fudge after you come back from an all nighter you've been with them haven't you ? " 

 

Harry nods "yeah I .....sleep over regularly" 

He smirked " I bet I bumped into them yesterday looked very ......gooey you know" 

 

Harry blushed "yes well there outer shell is cracking should we say although your lucky your married to who you are otherwise they wouldn't be so vunerable to you" 

Ron nodded "I know the other day I came out the shower and you know how the place is shared with like 5 others or whatever   
Well your other half saw me and started ranting seemed .....upset chucked chocolate frog ben and jerrys at me" 

Harry tried so hard not to laugh 

"Um yes sorry if you hadn't noticed they get ...moody" he knows exactly what he was moaning about icecream 

 

"Mm yes well keep them away from me I was terrified" 

"Sorry Ron I had an embarrassing moment with the whole table once I've been with them almost 7-8 months now I think but when I was like 5-6 months in when they first saw me stay over even though I'd been doing that for months they didn't know that and well I had everyone except belle teasing me including bloody draco Malfoy ! Like I didn't already hate the git enough anyway that's the day me and your wife became friends" 

 

He smiled "that's lovley she's a nice person when you get to know her but just ....scary when she's having lady issues or going after an enemy" 

Harry snorts "mm well goodluck" 

"Did I hear my name mentioned harry" draco smirked sitting next to him 

 

"Hey yeah I was just explaining how back when I used to hate you and your lot found out I stayed with .....well you know who I mean that you teased me did you know rons married to " harry whispered the name 

"What no ! no way weasel is NOT becoming family I'm older than him !" 

Ron grins "too late Malfoy meet your new family member !" 

 

Draco seethes but sits down and doesn't reply 

"Harry did I tell you your other half was complaining about needing more chocolate frog ben and jerrys" 

Harry laughed "yes they threw it at Ron the other day" 

Draco smirked "oh why couldn't i see sounds fun" 

Harry laughed "dray please I don't think Ron or the person I am Dating would want that" 

"Want what" hermione chimes sitting down 

"Nothing mia" harry smirks 

"Malfoy what are you doing here" she says noticing him angrily 

"Mione please he's .....my friend" 

 

She frowns then goes wide eyed "YOU DONT MEAN" 

He's laughs "no hermione not THE friend and anyway I thought you'd assumed it was a female" 

She nods "I did but then I though about it you said you liked cuddles girls like cuddles harry your no girl and you said they like   
Chocolate frog ice cream and no females but that but it does remind me of that funny story you said about it being chucked at your other halfs friends boyfriend" 

 

Draco turned and smirked at harry "cuddles ey I didn't know you liked cuddles the boy who loved sounds more befitting a title yes ? "

Harry grinned "ok I admit I'm a cuddler ok !" 

 

Draco smirked "and as for the ice cream we all know what happened with that" draco said turning to Ron suggestively 

Hermione frowns "ok ....this is getting weird so not only is harry now possibly gay , Ron is ....what the friends boyfriend but ..if draco knows them ....harry Ron what the fuck have you gotten into" 

Draco grins 

"Look mia I didn't confirm it was a bloke but yes ok I'm seeing a man number two yes Ron is ....knows about my relationship" 

Ron sighs "no no I'll tell her the truth hermione I'm married to Harry's friend"

She frowns "married ? What Ron your gay too !" 

Harry and Draco bursts out laughing at that point 

"Yeah yeah real mature guys !" Ron huffs 

"No mione I am absoloutly not gay my WIFE proved that for sure on my wedding night she had all sorts in a little draw torture devices I tell ya" 

Harry smirked "yes it's just like your wife to do that" 

"Oh and tell whoever suggested using leg lock to stop alright" 

Draco looks at harry again almost laughing 

"Guilty your honour" harry smirks 

Ron goes wide eyes "that was you OH MERLIN HARRY IM GONNA KILL YOU" 

Harry laughed "now now I don't think your wife would like that" 

Hermione looked between the three in disbelief and silence harry and draco knew rons wife ? 

And when did he get married ! She and soooo many questions 

"Ron ? When did you even start dating this girl !" 

"2 years ago just after my fifteenth" 

"You mean as if it's not bad enough Ron you were sleeping with her at 15 the age gaps bad enough she's a cougar" draco said 

"No we didn't not until I was 16 " 

"Birthday treat actually" Ron muttered 

"Mm well she's already 21 Ron" 

"21 ! " hermione's squeaked 

"Yes so my wife is ...more experienced" 

Draco smirked "mm and you'll never guess who mione" 

She was gonna complain until harry said the name 

"Look mia trixie isn't bad ok ?" 

Ron smiled harry used his nickname for her 

"Trixie ? Ron You- you mean your married to" hermione stutters 

"Yup aunt bellatrix I have a new uncle yippe" draco says sarcastically 

"But you - you can't that mean means you must be dating some one dark harry !" Hermione exclaims 

Draco smirked "yes he is" 

Harry ignores miones ranting and she left to go find snape


	5. A sight harry wished was unseen /forbidden desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix any mistakes If I see any left over ok ?

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: LIGHT SMUT/ IMPLIED SEX 

 

Hermione stormed into to see snape , before shouting at him and storming off- or so harry thought 

Two weeks later harry caught hermione looking at snape with a smirk and strange intrigue, but he brushed it off 

It was only a month after rons wife reveal when he overheard a strange convo 

"No severus , I mean it , I'm being serious ! just think about it ok"

"Miss granger , even if I wanted to , you know I can't"

"Hermione" She huffed and left 

She stayed behind class more often from then on and always came back looking red and flustered- with anger of course before going to her room 

And after that he kept tabs on her a whole three weeks later he went to pick her up for the last day of term before they went home tommorrow to go to the funfair to celebrate but what he saw was a sight he wished unseen 

Hermione had backed snape against a wall and was kissing him rather violently and looked Rather hot and bothered he gasped and ran back to the garden where Ron was in the fair ground  
**************************************************************************

(Hermione pov)

She stormed in to see snape 

"Sir I can't believe Ron is married to that- that Hussie !"

"Jealous granger" snape said not looking at her 

"No , but You'd know all about that wouldn't you ? Afterall you were after lily for years"

At that Severus looked up 

"Don't granger you'll regret it now be a good little pet and shut that perfectly delicate mouth of yours" 

She huffed, Stridded forward and pushed him against a wall to which he then grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the chalk board with his hands before she could do anything of the sought to him

"I suggest you don't play adult games granger it is too dangerous for a child like you" 

She scowled 

"I'm no child, I'm 16 , I'm a fully grown adult" she snapped 

He didn't say anymore for a bit looking her up and down and hermione felt the tension and a familiar lust overcoming her as he looked her over. she looked between his lips and eyes expectantly , breathing heavy he felt snapes hand brush past her thigh as he removed one hand from her wrist and her breath hitched 

"Yes you are" he breathed trapping his knee in the gap between her legs as he got closer he was less than half an inch away there body's almost completely touching she panted even harder an gulped she wanted him so badly at that point his hands had moved to the board behind her either side of her chest, trapping her she touched his forearms with her hands and he moved forward gently kissing her then he pulled back and she was gonna go in for more but he turned and left 

What was all that about ? 

 

She couldn't stop staring at him for a bit after that asking the same question of what was that all about 

And after a wait with no obvious signs from snape that he was gonna talk about it she talked to him after class

"Sir , I was wandering if you could help me out with something"

"What" he said looking up 

She walked closer and stood next to him as he sat at his desk and hopped up sitting infront of him legs unconsciously parted slightly 

"Why did you kiss me ?" 

He breathed in with shock he didn't expect that he though she had forgotten or hoped rather 

He gulped and saw her legs and skirt playfully teasing him and looked back up 

"I-I don't know" he answered honestly 

"Did you like it I did I mean if you want we could-" he cut her off then 

"Maybe but That's not the point miss granger" 

"No severus , I mean it , I'm being serious ! just think about it ok"

"Miss granger , even if I wanted to , you know I can't"

"Hermione" She huffed and left 

And everyday after that she subtly tried until about three days after he said no she'd managed to get him to cave 

She walked in came and sat on his desk like usual similar to three days ago 

"Professor can't you help with the tuition I asked" 

He sighed and looked up at her 

"I could if it was tution you wanted but your one of the best in the class and I know you don't want tution" 

She smirked "ok fair enough but I still need your help" she replied 

"With what" he sighed 

She slipped forward into his lap and took his hand quickly before he could complain leading him to inside her damp pants to the leaking area 

His breath hitched when it came into contact with her wet throbbing skin and he became hard instantly 

"And I think you need help with this" she said moving forward more and motioning to his own crotch his hands slipping out in the process 

He gulped "we-we can't" he breathed 

"Why not" she said brushing his face with one hand affectionately 

He looked at the notion it was strange he hadn't been loved or cared for before

She moved forward and kissed him and at that point he couldn't resist anymore , he wrapped his arms around her legs and stood up , she wrapped her legs round his middle in the process gripping his face with her hands kissing him still passionately as he layed her across his old oak desk , climbing ontop of her. 

They continued to kiss until she pulled her underwear down shocking him 

She knew what she had been hinting at but she still wanted to go through with it ? and well also even though he knows how to and do everything he hadn't actually done it before yup that's right this 36 year old was as much of a Virgin as the 16 year old beneath him at least they would lose it together 

He hovered looking at her a moment "you- your sure there's no going back" 

She grinned and nodded kissing him again he pulled off a moment cast a locking and silencing spell on the room and a protection spell on hermione and him to prevent a little snape or granger being born before entering her 

After that everyday for the next three weeks after class they'd have sex multiple times 

It was the last day of term before they left tommorrow and she wanted to get a few more good shags out of her lover/ potions professor before the holidays two months was a long time to go without when well to be very blunt she'd become addicted and although they'd arranged for her to meet him as much as possible during the summer holidays they both had seperate lives and it was impossible to see one and other every day like they had here 

She had cast the various spells before pushing him against the chalk board and kissing him Hard smiling into it in the process and then stroking his cheek once again with affection that was the other reason she'd miss it she had a bit of a crush on the guy now and well she didn't want to not see him 

He moved forward pushing her back and turning her pressing her to the chalk board she familiarly wrapped her legs round his waist to keep from falling she was in mid air after all snape pulled his trouser and pants down and entered she gasped holding into his neck as her body arched forward and eyes fluttered before kissing him again as he moved 

After many rounds they layed cuddled on the floor naked with only a accio'd blanket on them 

She sighed "I'm gonna miss this you know" 

"Why" he turned frowning she sat up slightly using one arm to hold her part of the blanket up around her and the other on his left hip still 

"Well why do you think" she asked 

"Granger-"

"Hermione" she cut in he sighed 

"Hermione I assume we are not exclusive so really wants to miss you can get your sexual fix elsewhere can't you" 

She frowns "I don't want to and yes we are exclusive at least to me"

He smiled slightly at that in suprise "so what are you saying gran-hermione" 

did he really try calling her granger again ? 

"You did not just try and call me granger did you ?" She smirked crawling over hovering over his face with a smile 

"You won't complain if I said yes would you ?" He asked with a smile himself 

"No, and actually it's you I would miss in the holidays your......not what pepole assume" she smiled 

But before he could say anymore she kissed him again and settled back into his arms for more cuddles


	6. The Confrontation of hermione and teasing of snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget bad mistakes ok I'm trying to work on it

Harry had then flooed too his boyfriends shared house after dragging Ron as well

"Oh , harry , Ron whats up" bellatrix smiled 

"Where's everyone else I need a chat with them except snape" 

She frowned and gathered them 

"whats this about got your knickers in a twist harry" draco smirked 

Harry shook his head playfully and smirking 

"No , I've gathered you hear because...." He sighed 

"Because I just saw Severus ..." 

They frown "yes you do most morning harry" lucius smirked 

Harry rolled his eyes "no I mean ..in a classroom" 

At that everyone smirked "no you idiots I mean" he sighed 

"Oh merlin , I meant he was.....I dunno how to say it so I'll just be blunt he was....in the early stages of being...  
Intimate should we say with none other than my friend hermione granger I mean I'd noticed a sudden interest in snape from her but didn't blink twice about it" 

 

And at that they all almost laughed there heads off 

"Snape ? Doing THAT harry I know your a bit loopy but come on I know , we all know that's unbelivable news" tom said 

 

"Tom not helping just tell me what to do I don't knew how to feel I'm not kidding they really were oh merlin im not gonna explain knowing how childish tom , Ron and draco are they'd laugh belle can I have. Grown ups chat with you and lucius instead maybe" 

And at that tom , draco and Ron as predicted smirked 

"Now now harry come on I'm not that childish I'm accustomed to modern happenings" 

Lucius smirked this time "yeah we all know we never get any sleep when your busy like that" 

Tom smirked proudly "so I'm a talented person" 

Everyone rolled there eyes at that it was only when a messy haired cream duvet covered hermione creepy down the stairs that caught there attention 

 

Oh so she thought we wouldn't notice huh ?

Harry turned and looked at her questionably it was only when snape was heard calling her

"Mia hurry up every one will be back soon" 

She closed her eyes guiltily 

And everyone smirked "now we believe you" tom smiled 

Hermione opens one eye then the other biting her lip then saying 

"Um....there's really no way out of this is the" 

Harry grinned and shook his head 

"So like the house I take it your accustomed to Severus's chambers now" tom teased with a smirk

She blushed crimson red then 

"Ah uh wha-what um yea-yeah um I guess I'm a hypocrite Ron , harry" she smiled weakly 

"Yeah but I mean seriously snape ?" Harry smirked tilting his head 

She cleared her throat her eyes darting to Harry's lover 

"Pot calling cauldron black harry" 

He grinned "yeah yeah I know and I thought you were anti dark relationship given me and rons partner choices" 

She rolls her eyes "well yes but um well let's just say I've been convinced otherwise since" she replied uncomfortably 

"I wander how that started" tom whispered thoughtfully to lucius who smirked 

"Yes well now who's being hypocritical we all have our secrets" 

Tom nodded 

Severus rand down the stairs then and then saw the cross and a hermione in the duvet wrapped up still her hair a mess looking down at the ground blushing 

"Hi" he nodded awkwardly 

 

They all smirked and harry said "I'll just cook for one extra then mia your welcome for dinner here now you've joined mine and rons little date the death eater club" he said winking 

 

She ran back upstairs to get dressed then and snape awkwardly followed leaving the rest to snigger like children 

"Date the death eater club ?" Draco asked 

"duh well it's true isn't it ? I mean ..you know" 

Draco smiled knowingly "yeah yeah"

"So snapes got a girlfriend never thought I'd see the day" tom smiled looking at bellatrix 

"Yes but with respect tom you never thought I'd ever have a serious realtionship now I'm married so you know  
Things change although I still keep the name black I'm just a mrs now but I refuse to have weasley as a last name it's ghastly"

"Hey" Ron said sounding like a petulant child 

"Oh Ron you know I love you" she smiled and kissed him which made everyone uncomrtable 

"Shall we take our leave" harry suggested to tom draco narcissa (who'd just arrived) and lucius who all went to the kitchen 

Harry then proceeded to cook a muggle spaghetti bolanaise 

"Mm that smells good" harry lover drawled wrapping his arms round Harry's waist from behind 

Harry nodded 

"Not as good as you though" they whispered nuzzling his neck making him giggle and make high pitched squeals  
So what he was ticklish 

"Your cheese you know that" harry giggled 

"Only the best" they wink making harry shake his head 

Harry turned when the food was just simmering and wrapped his arms round his boyfriends neck an smiled tilting his head 

Before giggling into the surprising to anyone but harry gentle kiss placed on his lips , it was slow and gentle , loving . 

The sight would be surprising to hermione and Ron who hadn't seen such a thing between the two and they thought they hated one another they'd always expressed that much 

Hermione walked in hair brushed and down but wearing pajamas looking at harry wide eyed as she entered standing next to Ron infront the counter 

"There staring" harry whispered 

"Let them" the man said huskily harry pressed one firm kiss and pushed the man away then 

"Sorry babe I need the basil pot" harry said calling to the other side of the kitchen walking to the muggle herbs wrack 

They sighed "yeah yeah well at least I get to eat your famous spagetti oh I have to ask whats for dessert" 

Harry turned and grinned walking back to the stove with the pot looking to the side at his boyfriend 

"I made muggle chocolate cake and I have bought some caramel chocolate frog icecream you like" 

The boy grinned clapping his hand happily 

"You spoil me harry"

Harry snorts "your acting childish again" harry sang 

The man straightened himself out "y-yes well you know" he said turning and walking over to the counter and snape who had walked in now was talking to lucius then started conversation with tom and draco 

"So...." Tom smirks taking a sip of his earl grey tea

"Enjoying your new relationship Severus" tom teased 

He received a slight non comitted shove from snape and he laughed into his cup whilst taking a sip 

"Uncle sev it's bad enough with weasley in the family and don't get me wrong I don't mind hermione but come on  
Really I mean like now did you even start this very odd match oh and by the way your staring at her again and love suits you too"

Snape snapped his gaze back to draco now 

"We- well I don't think we are- too serious we don't spend much time talking about us"  
draco smirked 

"I bet Severus" tom winked and draco nodded agreeingly 

He rolled his eyes "tom, draco I've known you both many years now despite tom never looking no older than 17 and living forever I don't think that gives either of you a right to be so childish seriously I know first years that are more mature" 

Tom laughed then pouted draco giggled too 

Harry turned to the commotion and smiled he loved hearing that seeing his boyfriend in his natrual habitat he loved seeing all of them because as dysfunctional as it was they were family to him 

Harry and narcissa walked over then 

"Draco tom please leave the man go" narcissa smirked she saw the funny side but really did they have to tease so much 

Mione bella and Ron walked over , hermione coming to snapes side awkwardly at the growing group and lucius stirred Harry's food that was cooking 

"Ron darling can you do me a favour and get me my slippers my feet are cold" bella said to Ron 

He nods "oh merlin I'm like her personal house elf" he said passing tom and harry heading to the door to get said slippers making them giggle 

 

"Oh Ron you love it really" harry called sniggering again 

"so when do the wedding- tom got cut off by harry 

"Anyway to what are your plans for the war I mean I know I'm not offically a death eater or have the mark and you've said  
I don't need to how do you know I won't betray you" he asked interested 

He smiled weakly "I just do and anyway I think my legemiens skills would say different if you were a traitor and by now despite who ever you were dating I would have crucio'ed your ass real fast by now wouldn't you think ?" 

Harry grinned "yeah yeah like I'm gonna believe that" 

Tom shook his head with a smirk and ignored Harry's comment 

"My plans consist of making everyone in this house ministry style figures" 

Harry frowned "y-you won't hurt too many pepole to get it though will you ?" 

Tom frowned and sighed 'this better be worth it' he thought before sayin 

"I'll keep it to a minimal I know your half blood and muggle born and I know mia here is muggle born and barley half blood as well so it would be hypocritical of me to do too much harm but I will do what is nessecary" 

Harry nodded sadly and sighed "I wish there were no sides and we could all just be happy" 

Tom smiled sadly at the boys niavety no one could be all sunshines because somewhere , somehow someone had to lose it was for the same reason why there was wars because someone wouldn't back down and had differing opinion to the opposition 

"I know" he sighed


	7. Disturbed sleep

Dinner had gone well and everyone went to bed with there respective partners and went to sleep .......apart from one couple 

Harry's boyfriend had other ideas 

"Uh you- bas- mm-tard I hate youuuuuu ah fuck so- much- right now-ow" 

The man chuckled under the covers peeping out "no you don't your just worried everyone will hear" 

Harry blushed of course the man was right when wasn't he ?

"I suppose" harry agrees

"Good that's the point" the man grinned but before harry could compalm the blissful sensation on his groin had started again  
Rendering him almost speechless , it wasn't he hated it oh no far from it was the fact he hadn't the heart to say no it just felt too good

When the man finally slid back up to harry both still completely turned on and frantically becoming closer to being naked  
Kissed slow but passionately as the sizzling summer heat made them both dripping in sweat 

Harry layed on his back as he felt the oh so amazing feel of the man he loved inside him 

The man just kept hitting Harry's sweet spot almost violently just the way harry liked it right now , harry goes through phases sometimes he want sweet love making , sometimes he wants hot rough sex and sometimes he wanted a combo of both , like now 

Harry couldn't help but scream as he felt his aching prolonged orgasm come closer and closer to being set free 

He knew of course his boyfriend had won , the dominant man he was just loved being like this , making harry scream leaving no question as to what was going on , claiming harry as his 

They both climaxed leaving them a sweaty satisfied aching mess 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
During all that hermione and snape had woken up 

"Merlin does he have to" hermione groaned hearing the two in the room behind her as the sound of the head board slamming the wall and moans where clear through thin walls such as there's

"I'm surprised the wall hasnt broken " snape said lightning the mood 

"How often do You have to put up with this Severus" hermione asked 

"Well my records say by now they should be almost finished-"

"Not what I meant" 

He smirked "at least once a night from someone , I share a house with a lot of pepole hermione , pansy has a ......purely friends with benefits relationship with draco , narcissa and lucius have never done such a thing here there just not that kinda couple and I never did until we came back here yesterday well you know and as for tom , well" 

Hermione smirked at this 

\------------------------------------------------------------

As harry and his boyfriend neared orgasm of round two that evening his partner , couldn't be more smug when harry had once again shamedly whailed his name 

" TOMMMMMM" 

They both came again and tom layed down in his side of the bed again grinning 

"Don't look so smug Thomas riddle" harry said with a smirk 

Tom turned on his side to look at harry 

"You know I love it when you do that" 

Harry looked at him "yeah don't I know it I won't be surprised if everyone's up now" 

Tom grinned still "so I love you and I don't care it's my house and your my boyfriend" he said kissing Harry's shoulder 

Harry smiled happily at him and they both fell asleep 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and snape had to endure the whole of the second round in awkward boredom as they failed to fall asleep 

"Severus this is ridiculous" 

He smirked "granger please it's his house and anyway he's easier for deal with when he's been ........quenched" 

She smirked and rose an eyebrow "quenched ? Mm well I need silencing spells I can't deal with hearing them go at it like  
Animals every night" 

He just smirked and opened his arm up , to which she got the hint and layed on his chest in his arms falling asleep as desired 

The next day harry didn't get up straight away and when he did he could barley look at anyone in the eye as they all looked tired bewildered and smug they were all used to it by now of course but to harry the embarrassment never faded 

"Harry please do put a silencio on I couldn't sleep it was horrifying" hermione said  
He blushed and nodded as a reply 

"Oh but dear hermione tom would never let that happen he's very ......alpha when it comes to harry he wants you to know whats happening you get used to it" lucius said

She huffed and just ate 

"Harry when are you gonna learn it's ok to look at us after you know we aren't gonna tease you or anything it's really ok we had to put up with it for a few years before you came along" bellatrix said

"Well I might" Ron muttered smirking as belle slapped his arm to shut up 

"Yeah belles right and anyway if they did tease you I'll just use my favourite curse or something" tom said walking over with his bowel of goblin cornflakes 

Harry looked up and blushed but said nothing In the end it hadn't turned out at all that bad , bellatrix was right he was not the first by any means but he did hope he'd be the last


End file.
